


The One With The Classic Sci-Fi References

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [25]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: I couldn't resist, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25: Rampion Shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Classic Sci-Fi References

“I think my eyes are getting better,” says Thorne as the two of them are frog-marched to the town square for immediate execution, by direct order of the Queen. “Instead of a big dark blur, all I see is a big light blur.”

Z looks around at the bright artificial day of the manufacturing dome where they’d been captured. The houses, the buildings, the people. Is that a familiar face?

“There’s not much to see,” he replies. “I used to live here, you know.”

“You’re going to die here, you know,” Thorne shoots back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Convenient.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so they're not technically on the Rampion, but somehow when I think "shenanigans" I think these two. Also, the dialog fits them so well.


End file.
